


Lookin' Good, Major

by Ashabadash



Series: Trope Tags [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Romance, Steve is a tease, creativity outlet for quarantine, joker interruptus, just a drabble floating in my head, kaidan blushing, kissing in the observation deck, trope tag, trope: In Uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: Steve's always loved a man in uniform, and Kaidan certainly looks good in his
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez
Series: Trope Tags [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lookin' Good, Major

Kaidan cursed as he struggled to get himself into his uniform. Shepard has asked him for some Alliance back-up when they spoke with the Salarian ambassador, and he was happy to do so, but spraining his wrist on the last mission definitely made simple tasks much more difficult.

He was stuck with his arm in his sleeve the wrong way when he heard someone enter the Starboard Observation deck.

“Major, Commander Shepard sent me to come and retrieve...” Steve paused in the doorway and tried not to laugh. “Um...”

“Don’t,” Kaidan bit his lip, looking at Steve through the neck-hole of his shirt. They looked at each other for a moment before Kaidan rolled his eyes. “A little help, please, Steve.” Steve rushed in and gently helped Kaidan into his shirt and then pull the dress blues jacket over his arm, being careful with his wrapped hand.

“Thanks,” Kaidan said, a little embarrassed. Steve said nothing, but he brushed off Kaidan’s shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles in his uniform.

“Of course,” Steve said. When he was done, he kept his hand on Kaidan’s chest, giving him a once over with an appreciative look. “You clean up well, Major.” He flirted, and Kaidan blushed. Steve looked over at the closed door and then back to Kaidan, giving him a suggestive look as he went up on his toes to lean in for a kiss.

“You’re going to make it impossible for me to focus during this meeting, aren’t you?” Kaidan asked before closing the gap and kissing him. Steve grinned before deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arm around Kaidan’s shoulders and Kaidan rested his hands on Steve’s waist. 

“That is my goal, yes,” Steve chuckled lowly when they pulled apart. Kaidan leaned in to kiss him again when the speaker above them crackled to life.

“ _Hey, if you two are done sucking face_ ,” Joker’s voice echoed in the room. “ _Shepard is greeting the Salarians in 5 minutes_.” Kaidan blushed again, but Steve chuckled.

“He’ll be down in a moment,” Steve called out. He fixed Kaidan’s hair and put him back in place.

“Go get ‘em,” Steve backed up and away, so they wouldn’t be drawn to each other again. Kaidan thanked him and headed for the door.

“Oh, Major?” Steve called out. “Keep the uniform on, will you? When you come down to visit me in the armory later?” He grinned as Kaidan paused in the doorway, shoulders tense. “I’ll make sure Vega’s out of the way...so we can be alone...”

Kaidan let out a long breath. “Definitely _not_ going to be able to focus in this meeting,” he sighed, making Steve laugh as Kaidan walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a list of popular tropes on Tumblr one day. Today's Trope: In Uniform


End file.
